Silente
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Son las tres de la mañana y ninguno de los dos puede dormir. [Regalo para Efervescente]


**Advertencias:** Mangaverse/Animeverse. Prácticamente sin spoilers.

 **Nota adicional:** Para _**Efervescente**_ porque le dije que se lo regalaría y aquí está, pedacito de pastel.

* * *

 **SILENTE**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Es la medianoche y ninguno de los dos puede dormir. Ha sido un día difícil peleando contra los _hollows_ y el mal humor del uno y de la otra.

Rukia observa el techo del armario con la luz brillante de su celular encendido. Tiene la mente en blanco, casi olvidando que está en un gigai porque ha cedido sus poderes y que no puede volver a casa.

Crea sombras con sus manos y dibuja historias en su mente sobre todo aquello que no tuvo ni tendrá. El tiempo pasa sin que ella se percate de ello y su mente gira rápido como la rueda de un hámster. Sabe que no debería siquiera aspirar a poder imaginar todo aquello que no conoce: el calor de una familia, la fragilidad de los humanos, lo típico de una vida tranquila y rutinaria, lejos de la espada y el _kido_. Ella es una shinigami, una persona que ya cumplió su tiempo en el mundo de los vivos, y está orgullosa de ser su guardiana.

Es la una de la mañana, con minutos y segundos de más, pero Ichigo no puede dormir. Por la mañana tiene un examen importante y a la penúltima hora tiene otro. Debería estar descansando para no olvidar las respuestas a causa de la falta de sueño. Pero su cabeza no coopera y comienza a pensar en cosas más allá de él como la adrenalina de sostener la espada y lo gratificante que es poder proteger a aquellos que le importan.

Se siente realizado, por qué no, a sus quince años de alcanzar el poder suficiente para haber hecho por el resto de su familia lo que no pudo por su madre.

Dan las dos de la mañana y Rukia todavía no consigue conciliar el sueño. Su mente se pone salvaje y el anhelo de algo que no conoce ni tiene le oprime el pecho con un dolor agudo y agonizante que le hace sostenerse el pecho, allí donde se supone que los humanos tienen un corazón. Pero ella no tiene un corazón. Ella es un ser espiritual metido dentro de un gigai que no es y ni será humano.

Ella no puede ir a la escuela y preocuparse por las calificaciones, salir de compras con sus compañeras y salir a citas con chicos. Ella es una shinigami y todo aquello no le pertenece; no puede aspirar a ello porque no puede permitirse volverse humana, tan humana como ellos.

Ella ya está muerta. Rukia ya está muerta.

Y los vivos tienen que vivir y los shinigamis deben protegerlos.

Son las tres de la mañana y Rukia no puede más con la miseria que se apodera de su gigai ni de su propia consciencia. Es malo, por supuesto que es malo. Ser humana no es algo que esté en sus posibilidades y necesita marcharse, alejarse de una vez por todas de aquel mundo antes de que la absorba y le ponga brillo en los ojos, ilusión en sus palabras y deposite endebles emociones en su alma.

Los vivos tienen que vivir. Los muertos deben seguir un camino diferente.

Ella ya está muerta.

Son las tres de la mañana e Ichigo continúa despierto. Hay una tenue luz en su armario y apenas se fija en ello. No puede dormir, su cuerpo segrega adrenalina a cada momento. Se ha dado cuenta en medio de la luz mortecina de las farolas de la calle que esto es todo lo que ha estado buscando. No una vida normal y sin sobresaltos, sino una vacía de arrepentimientos, dando todo lo que tiene para salvaguardar todo lo que se lo merece.

Pero los vivos tienen que vivir y él todavía no está muerto.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno, pues yo he tenido este HC desde hace un millar de a** **ños acerca de Rukia deseando ser una simple humana porque, pues, para variar, se ha perdido ese estilo de vida e Ichigo, en contraste, prefiriendo ser un shinigami con el estandarte principal siendo la muerte de su madre. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de Rukia sólo calzaría en los primeros capítulos y la de Ichigo más bien de la mitad en adelante.**

 _ **¡Hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas los acompañe siempre!**_

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **All** **í estoy**


End file.
